burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal:Clan/Ranks/Promotions
This page shows all the Promotion Requests made by users, to the attention of the Administration. If you feel you should earn a rank (made enough efforts, contributed several times, attended Clan Meetings) then you are free to ask for a promotion. Syntax Simply follow this format to keep the page clean and easy to read. Make a new sub-section for each request! Example_User - Request XX *'Date:' - ~~~~ (sig) *'Current Rank:' - 0 - Learner (Current Rank) *'Next Rank:' - 1 - Courier (Following Rank) *'Motivations:' - (text) :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' (example) *'Response Date:' - 13:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) (~~~~~) *'Explanation:' - text *'Admin Council Decision:' - Approves/Denies :- - - - - ::(ONLY IF USER DISAGREES) User Retort *'Date:' - ~~~~~ (timecode) *'Retort:' - text :- - - - - Second Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' (example) *'Second Response Date:' - 13:40, September 19, 2009 (UTC) (~~~~~) *'Second Explanation:' - text *'Final Admin Council Decision:' - Approves/Denies Requests Modern Day Vercetti - Request 01 *'Date:' - The Vercetti 13:45, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 0 - Learner *'Next Rank:' - 1 - Courier *'Motivations:' - I have been a member for about two months now and I've made a few contributions to the wiki and I've been active on the forums and chatroom. I have also been selected to host clan meetings for the time being and I feel that still being a learner is an embarassing thing. Furthermore, I have been really helpful to some members completing some challenges, clan members and non-members, and would like that to be shown with a promotion. Thanks!-The Vercetti ---- Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 15:00, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - You have been active enough to warrant this promotion. *'Admin Council Decision:' - Approves ::::User:Modern day Vercetti has been promoted to Rank 1, "Courier"! Congratulations! ---- C_ee_X - Request 01 *'Date:' - *'Current Rank:' - 5 - Navigator *'Next Rank:' - 6 - Stuntman *'Motivations:' - I have held and hosted my first Clan Meeting on September 12th 2009. Seeing I was ranked "Navigator" (Rank 5), I believe I can be promoted to Rank 6, Stuntman, the promotion's requirements having been met. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 20:41, September 19, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - You have met the requirements to warrant this promotion. ---- Namdamyo - Request 01 *'Date:' - Namdamyo 01:48, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 2 - Commuter *'Next Rank:' - 3 - Cruiser *'Motivations:' - I feel that I have participated regularly to meets, contributed to clan discussions, and am committed enough to start moving up in rank. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 04:30, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - Your Clan meeting attendance being satisfactory and your wiki contributions looking promising, the Admin Council decides to validate your request to act as an encouragement to continue contributing more and keep the Clan meeting attendance high. ::::User:Namdamyo has been promoted to Rank 3, "Cruiser"! Congratulations! ---- OveReAction - Request 01 *'Date:' - OveReAction 13:07, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 0 - Learner *'Next Rank:' - 1 - Courier *'Motivations:' - I just created/edited some articles for you. But Im a Filipino. It doesnt mean i can speak English fluently as the result of the grammar i made, though. I havent been in the clan yet because its too early for me to wake up, at 1:00am (8+ GMT) that is. If you dont want to promote me, ignore this request if you want. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 17:02, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - In order to be promoted to rank one, a user must have attended a clan meeting. I will be working on a solution for clan members for whom our current meetings are too early. ---- Trainguyxx - Request 01 *'Date:' (sig) *'Current Rank:' - 0 - Learner (Current Rank) *'Next Rank:' - 1 - Courier (Following Rank) *'Motivations:' - Ive been contributing for a little bit now, and I'm a huge burnout fan. I am going to continue adding and helping Burnopedia no matter what, but I'd really appreciate if you can get me out of having the learner's permit...it's just embarrassing =/ :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 22:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - (Please remember to add your signature where appropriate) We would be very happy to promote you, but rules specifiy that users must attend to clan Meetings in order to be promoted, so why not join tomorrow's? I'd be glad to raise you to rank 1! :- - - - - Administrator Response *'''Responding Administrator: *'Response Date:' - 22:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - Before you can be promoted, you must JOIN the clan. Find out how at Portal:Clan. ---- Namdamyo - Request 02 *'Date:' - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:34, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 3 - Cruiser *'Next Rank:' - 4 - Driver *'Motivations:' - I am still participating regularly, helping out with articles, and also recently taking photos. I would like to keep moving up in rank, to reflect my involvement with the community. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 10:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - Your recent involvement in the Clan Color project is a good sign and I'm personally very happy with this. This page being part of the Clan Portal makes it even more important to Burnopedia since as you may know, the site is focused on Community activity. This page is essential and the sooner it gets set up, the better! I'm also looking forward to contributions on other parts of the site such as pre-paradise articles. As always your Clan Meeting attendance is perfect, so keep it up! ::::User:Namdamyo has been promoted to Rank 4, "Driver"! Congratulations! ---- MclarenFR - Request 01 *''Date:'' - MclarenFR 23:22, November 1, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR *''Current Rank:'' - 1 - Courier *''Next Rank:'' - 2 - Commuter *''Motivations:'' - I think that if I want to access to Navigator, I should grow up. Howewer, my several contributions and my attendance won't get my to this rank now. But I think I can access to Commuter for the moment. Hope I will go far ! :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 08:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) (UTC) *'Explanation:' - And indeed, so far so good! The admin council grants you this promotion to rank 2. Your desire for Rank 5: Navigator is a good sign of strong motivation, so your are promoted as an encouragement to make more contributions. We understand that your native language may prevent you from making edits like other English speaking users, but we may have a translation job for you, or your French copies of Burnout games may come in handy! Hang on tight, and remember that '''where there's a will there's a way!' Your Clan meeting attendance is excellent as well, keep it up!'' ::::User:MclarenFR has been promoted to Rank 2, "Commuter"! Congratulations! ---- Trainguyxx - Request 02 *'Date:' (sig) *'Current Rank:' - 0 - Learner (Current Rank) *'Next Rank:' - 1 - Courier (Following Rank) *'Motivations:' - Ok now that i actually joined the clan this time, and i have learned alot since my first request, I'd like to go to the next rank. Trainguyxx 15:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 20:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - You have attended a clan meeting which qualifies you to be promoted. Be sure to add the date to your next request. ::::User:Trainguyxx has been promoted to Rank 1, "Courier"! Congratulations! ---- Speedracer32 - Request 01 *Date: - Speedracer32 21:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *Current Rank: - 1 - Courier *Next rank: - 2 - Commuter *Motivations: - I have come to all the clan meets possible, and contributed some good ideas. I have also made a few helpful contributions to the wiki. I have my first opportunity to host a clan meet tomorrow which I am rather happy about :D. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 19:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - You have been quite active in community discussions and attended many clan meetings (and even hosted one.) These factors have qualified you to be promoted. If I could give some advice as you attempt to move up the ranks, it is to contribute more to Burnopedia's mainspace articles. ::::User:Speedracer32 has been promoted to Rank 2, "Commuter"! Congratulations! ---- LeMansRacer - Request 01 *'Date:' - 20:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 7 - Enforcer *'Next Rank:' - 8 - Burnopedia Assistant *'Motivations:' - I've been here for a while, almost a year in fact. So I thought it was time to ask for a promotion. Good help is hard to find and still will be for coding but for images, im your man. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 21:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - You are one of the most outstanding members of our community. You have always had helpful and creative edits and have grown increasingly friendly to the whole of Burnopedia's user base. A great sense of humor is icing on your reliably unpredictable cake. :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 19:38, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - I approve, you are an invaluable asset to Burnopedia and it would a pleasure for us all to promote you to assistant. This wiki wouldn't be what it is if it weren't for you so I hope we can see it become even better! :- - - - - Administrator Response *'Responding Administrator:' *'Response Date:' - 21:32, November 15, 2009 (UTC) *'Explanation:' - I'm going to agree with C_ee_X and Exlonox, your contributions to the Wiki have more than enough to be promoted to an Assistant. Babadingldoo - Request 01 *'Date:' - 21:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *'Current Rank:' - 4 - Driver *'Next Rank:' - 5 - Navigator *'Motivations:' - I'm not sure what the difference between these two are. The only main difference I can find is you have to create your own articles, which I have done before this ranking system was even invented (I did win the first P12 Community Challenge after all). I'm just wondering why I wasn't promoted to this rank from the start. If I get rejected, can you post what I need to do differently in order to meet the requirements? :- - - - -